


Night Visitor

by Femvamp



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femvamp/pseuds/Femvamp
Summary: April knows who is knocking at her door at 12 AM





	Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> THe usual disclaimer applies. No infringement intended

When she hears the knock at the door, it is almost midnight, she immediately knows it is her. It is always her and has been for a long time now. Already dressed in what passes for bed atire when you are three months pregnant she walks through her small apartment and opens the door to reveal her nightly visitor. Seconds pass and she briefly wonders, once again, how a woman who has had exactly one other lover could suddenly be so self assured. Could know exactly what she wants. Because every time Beth Ann looks at her April is the one who feels like a shy virgin even though she is now three months pregnant. 

April gently grabs her wrists and pulls her into the apartment and smiles as Beth Ann closes and locks the door behind them. They then walk hand in hand without saying a word into April's bedroom. No words need to be said. April doesn't remember if any words ever actually were. If they actually ever even talked about what they did at night. 

The past week had been emotional at least for April. She had been surprised to be invited to Rob's funeral. She was after all just his mistress. She had cried through the whole funeral even as Beth Ann had remained clear eyed. April doesn't have much time to think about their situation and how strange it actually is because Beth Ann is tugging at her shirt trying to get it off her increasingly large stomach. April pulls away briefly and takes it off herself before they start kissing. The kiss is brusing. It usually is. April wonders after , always after, if Beth Ann is trying to put claim to her as a way to get back at her husband. Steal his mistress. Steal the woman he was going to leave her for. April isn't sure how she feels about that but then she never stops Beth Ann from entering her apartment or her body.

With one push April finds herself lying on the bed with Beth Ann hovering over her, her clothes long gone. When April sees the need in her eyes April can't resist the need to touch her but her movement is stopped by Beth Ann who pins her arms over her head. With that Beth Ann with self assurance April is still not sure where she got, kisses down April's body. Soon Beth Ann's fingers start carresing her inner thigh hungrily which causes April's hips to buck ever so slightly. Without any more preamble Beth Ann plunges two fingers into her already wet center. At that April's hips twich involantarily and she lets out a moan followed by a whimper when she feels Beth Ann add another finger. She feels the world fall away as Beth Ann pushes in an out of her. April focuses on her climax that she feels building. Beth Ann begins circling her clit with her thumb and her thrusts become faster and within seconds April comes hard.

When she starts coming down she notices that Beth Ann's fingers are still inside of her. Beth Ann smiles this new self assured cocky smile she has gotten since her husband died. April is not sure where it came from and sometimes it scares her. But then Beth Ann gives her moments like this. Beth Ann is the one who shows up at her door to take her to the doctor. Beth Ann rubs her back when she vomits. Makes her soup when she get sick. 

If she closes her eyes Beth Ann is the one who loves her.

April just hopes one day it will be true because Beth Ann never lets her resipricate. She makes excuses that April is too pregnant and it would be bad for the baby. But April isn't sure if that is the reason. She believes the reason is darker. That something darker happened the night that Rob died. Something that April wasn't privy to. Because now more then ever April is sure Beth Ann did not love Rob. She isn't so sure that Beth Ann loves her either even though April is starting to think she loves Beth Ann.

She just hopes one day when Beth Ann comes to her door it won't be in the middle of the night and that the two of them can form a real connection. As April drifts off to sleep she wonders once again what actually happened the night Rob died. Not that it matters though. One thing was for sure. For Beth Ann she would do anything. 


End file.
